


FIC: Threesome

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione have an interesting discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Threesome

**Threesome**

“Come on, Hermione . . . haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like?”

Pink stained Hermione’s cheeks and she avoided meeting Harry’s eyes. “Yes.”

“So . . . you and Ron and . . .?”

Hermione’s face went from pink to bright red.

“You can tell me,” Harry said. “I won’t laugh. Promise.”

Hermione remained mute.

“Well, tell me this . . . another bloke or another girl?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, swallowed and then said, in a choked voice, “Bloke.”

“Really?” Harry’s dick twitched and heat rushed to his face.

She nodded.

“Who, Hermione?” he asked hoarsely.

“You.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
